Communication
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Both Kurt and Blaine just wanted to spend some time alone. Burt just wanted to know why the hell the boy who had asked him to give Kurt the sex talk was kissing his son. Klaine


**_Spoilers: _**2x16

**_Author's notes:_** So, this is my very first Glee fic. Let me know what you guys think (and if I should write more... -hides-)!

**_Disclaimer: _**Pssh. I _so _wish I did.

* * *

Kurt was groaning.

But not in the way Blaine would have preferred.

In all honesty, if he wasn't so shocked and (although he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Kurt) terrified, he would have tackled Kurt to the ground and proceeded to smother the other boy with kisses at that moment. But, having an angry, red-faced, angry, yelling (did he mention _angry_?) father that went by the name Burt Hummel in his face really made him forget about anything romantic.

Or anything other than _I really need to find a place to hide in for the rest of my life like right now_.

Burt Hummel was _scary_ when he was red-faced with anger. He was the kind of guy that Blaine knew owned a shotgun, a pistol, or any type of gun, really.

Or a flamethrower, but Blaine_ really_ didn't want to go down that rabbit hole of hell.

"So," Kurt's father was saying, and Blaine knew that if they were in a cartoon steam would be flying out of Burt's ears. "Just _when_ were you going to tell me?"

Okay, now Blaine was confused as well. "Uh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you interrupt me, young man!"

Blaine closed his mouth so fast that it hurt. He was pretty sure that he bit his lip while closing his mouth, but he couldn't seem to find that he cared. _I never want to see Kurt's father angry again_.

"Listen, I thought that you were a good kid, I mean, when you came to me that day in the garage with your concerns and all about Kurt-"

"Wait," Kurt interrupted. He turned to Blaine. "When did you go and visit my dad?"

_Oh, crap. I never _did_ tell Kurt about that. Whoops._

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but, again, Burt cut him off. "Now is not the time for that," he told his son. His voice was softer and full of care and his face had softened, so Blaine couldn't blame himself for jumping a little when Burt rounded on him, angry and red-faced again. "Listen, I thought you were a good kid, but now, after you had earned respect from me, I come home to find you and my son acting like a couple and-"

"Dad, we are a couple now. We're _dating_."

"-and all I can think is was the reason you came to me and asked me to give my son the sex talk because you wanted him to _know things._"

And then there was quiet.

It was like the Instant Ramen effect:

Step one includes opening the package, i.e. Burt Hummel opening up his can of I'm A Mean Bad Papa Bear so Deal With It.

Step two includes warming and cooking the food, i.e. Kurt and Blaine trying to soften Burt up.

Step three finishes with the final product, i.e. Burt yelling something that causes Blaine to shrink back into the couch, red faced, Kurt to look at him with the 'you did _what_' face, and Burt to stand in his spot and fume.

"You did _what?_" Kurt hissed. He looked angry. Very angry.

_Ah, baby, don't be mad. There really isn't a reason to be mad. All I did is go behind your back and speak to your father about your insecurities about sex_, _and how I was concerned for you and that he should totally give you the sex talk, and how- okay, so there is a reason to be mad. Do you know that your face turns an adorable pink color when you're mad? Just sayin'._

"Uh, I kind of...talked-" Blaine cut off, and glanced up at Burt. Burt just nodded sharply, as if saying, 'you tell my boy what happened or I'll shoot you with the shot gun that my son does not know I own' and Blaine gulped. "I kind of spoke to your father about your problems with sex."

Kurt frowned. "Say that again, Blaine. I didn't quite understand that."

"I kind of spoke to your father about your problems with sex?

Kurt frowned. "When did you talk to him?"

"After you told me to leave your room when we were talking about sex..."

Kurt's frown deepened.

_No-ow I'm in trouble._

_'See, if you hadn't wanted to spend every waking second with your _boyfriend_ then you wouldn't be in this situation!_' A voice in his head, who sounded suspiciously like Wes, said.

_Oh, shut up, you!_

The sad thing was, this Wes-voice was right. For some reason, ever since they'd kissed before regionals, Blaine didn't want to let Kurt out of his site. It _hurt _when they were apart, and for every second they weren't together, Blaine kept thinking of all of the kisses they'd shared, all of the things they would experience together; and he also spent some time hitting himself mentally for being an idiot for realizing the fact that he had _feelings_ for Kurt sooner.

And so, when Kurt had asked him to come over to his house for a study date (for French class. It was a win-win situation; Blaine wasn't that good at French, so he'd get help from Kurt, and then they'd maybe make out a little) Blaine didn't say no.

But now... now he was wishing they'd held back on the actual making out part.

Kurt sighed and turned to his father. "Dad, can I talk to him alone for a second?"

Burt looked angry at that idea, but he nodded once and left the room.

Blaine immediately turned to Kurt and began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to go behind your back and betray your trust, I was just really concerned about you, and I didn't want you to get taken advantage of, because that would have sucked _so_ much, and-"

He was cut off when Kurt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _Okay, I'm calm now..._

When Kurt pulled away he was smiling. "Listen, I'm not mad." He paused. "Okay, so I am a little mad that you did that, but I'm kind of thankful that you did as well, because I know that I wouldn't have." He slid his hand over to Blaine's and gripped it tightly. "Thank you for doing that, really, but..." Kurt bit his lip. "Do you understand why my dad is so angry?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, you asked my father to have the sex talk with me. _You_. _In person._ And then he after he does give me the sex talk, he comes home to find us making out. Me. Making out with you. _The boy who wanted him to give me the sex talk..._"

Oh_._

"Oh..."

_Oh._

"Oh, shit."

Kurt giggled, then kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay. Trust me." He looked over his shoulder and called out, "Dad! You can come back in now!"

Burt came back in. his face still the same from when he'd left the room earlier. Kurt nudged him, and Blaine stood up. "Mr. Hummel, I understand that this situation is confusing and upsetting, and I completely believe that you have every right to be angry, but just let me start by saying that _truly_ adore your son," he began.

_That's it, Blaine. Being dapper will fix everything._

"Oh," Bear Burt said. "I_ absolutely_ have every right to be angry."

Blaine gulped. "Sir, when I came to talk to you about sex, I didn't have those feelings for Kurt-"

If possible, Burt's face grew even redder. "So, this whole 'I absolutely adore your son' happened, what? Yesterday? Because I know that three days ago Kurt did not have a boyfriend."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best wording Blaine could have used.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't the best way for me to say it. I _did _have these feelings for your son, I just...hadn't realized it. It all came to head last week before regionals. That's when we started dating."

"So you've been dating my son for a week without my knowledge?"

_'Time to hide now,' _his Wes-voice said.

He was about to go and cower in a corner when he felt Kurt stand up next to him. "Dad, it's not his fault that you didn't know. I had yet to come up with a way to break it to you."

Burt's red face seemed to lose some of it's redness. Blaine took this as a good sign. "Mr. Hummel, I really love your son. I would not do _anything_ to hurt him."

Both Hummel's were silent. Then Burt's face broke out into a huge grin. "Good," he said, thrusting his hand out in front of him. "Take good care of him, okay? We'll have a calmer Dad-to-Boyfriend chat later."

Blaine, a little hesitant at first, shook hands with him. "Of course."

Burt nodded. "I'll leave you two alone, then." And he left the room.

Sighing with relief, Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "So, that disaster has been diverted."

He was expecting Kurt to look as relieved as he was. He wasn't expecting Kurt to look like he'd just been told that he had to perform in front of a thousand people, on live television in exactly an hour.

"Hey," he said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to sit down on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Kurt gulped. "T-that- you said- when you said you loved me...?"

Blaine blinked, thinking back. _Oh... _

He couldn't just say yes, because he wasn't exactly sure at the moment. Did he love Kurt? He knew that he never wanted to hurt the other boy; he never wanted to see him cry; he wanted to be the reason for Kurt's smile. He wanted to be the _only_ reason for Kurt's smile. He wanted Kurt to be happy.

Kurt was beautiful, that was for sure. He was also smart, witty, and everything about him Blaine loved. But most of all, Blaine was _happy_ with Kurt. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Smiling, he brought up a hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I am getting to the point where you are my reason that I'm happy, Kurt. I understand that love takes a while to grow, and that we've only been dating for a week, but I think that maybe I was in love with you before I even knew it. Like I told your father, it all hit me the moment you sang 'Blackbird'."

Kurt let out a happy, little giggle that made Blaine's heart jump. "What it comes down to is this: I want you to be happy, and if that is me, then that makes me ecstatic. If it's not me, then-"

"It is you."

"Hm?"

"You do make me happy. You make me very happy."

And there was the heart jumping again. He wasn't sure that being this happy was good for the heart. His poor heart hadn't stopped jumping since he'd realized his feelings. Sighing happily, Blaine leaned forward and placed an urgent kiss on his boyfriend's (_boyfriend's)_ lips. He wanted to let Kurt feel what he was feeling, wanted him to be as happy as Blaine was.

Kurt responded eagerly, and the two kissed slowly for a while, before a loud crash that came from the kitchen made them pull apart. "Dad," Kurt called out. "What happened?"

"Uh... Nothing!"

Sighing, Kurt stood up from the couch. "I have to go help him cook. If I leave him alone in there he'll wreck the entire kitchen. Do you want to come help?"

Blaine laughed and stood up as well. "I can't say that I'll be much help."

"Shh, don't let my dad hear that!"

They found Burt picking up a pile of pots and pans from the ground. Kurt groaned (Blaine's stomach did flip-lops – _again_) and bent down to help his dad clean up. Before Blaine could even begin to admire the view Kurt was giving him, his eyes caught Burt's, and he felt the urge to hide come back with a vengeance when Burt's eyes narrowed dangerously. Whistling softly to himself, Blaine bent down and began to help clean.

Later, after Burt had asked if Blaine wanted to stay for dinner and dinner had finished (thankfully without any more awkward moments), Kurt walked Blaine out to his car, their hands intertwined. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's kind of... yeah, he's just like that."

Blaine laughed. "It's okay. I like him."

Kurt smiled. "Good, because I like him too, and it would really suck if my boyfriend didn't like my dad."

Blaine nodded, telling himself that he wasn't even going to think about his own father. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Unless, for some reason, I wake up with a horrible, horrible cold and can't make it, then yes. You will see me."

"You know," Blaine said, nodding his head at Kurt's house. "That could have gone worse," he said, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed into the kiss, the pulled back. "Just wait until Finn and Mercedes get you alone," he said, before kissing Blaine again.

_Oh, right. Them._

_Shit._

But as Kurt deepened the kiss, Blaine couldn't really find himself to care about the inevitable meeting with Finn and Mercedes. Everything that he had right in front of him was worth it.

* * *

**_More Author's notes:_**

Well, I hope that you enjoyed it!

UO


End file.
